Negación
by Minatowritter
Summary: -Quiero formar una familia contigo- dijo seriamente -Sakura, no habíamos quedado en esto- respondió el con el semblante duro- te prometí apoyarte y no dejarte sola en ningún momento pero sabes muy bien que eso no pasará


Así que te reintegras hoy, Sakura-chan- exclamo un rubio que caminaba a su lado

-Hola Naruto, si, hoy vuelvo a las misiones. Estoy muy ansiosa- respondió mientras acomodaba sus guantes

-Es genial verte sonreír de nuevo, siempre hay que ver hacia el frente Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Naruto de verdad no quiero hablar sobre eso- dijo la rosa cambiando su semblante- hay heridas que no se curan nunca, aunque tienes un poco de razón no será nada fácil

-pero esto es un avance, saliste de tu departamento y vuelves a ejercer como ninja, eso es suficiente por ahora- replico el rubio

Llegaron ante las puertas del despacho Hokage y tocaron, ante la respuesta afirmativa entraron al gran salón donde ya se encontraba el ninja copia acompañado de Sai y Yamato.

-Bien ya están todos- dijo la Hokage- equipo 7 , les encargo la misión de continuar la cacería de los grupos de zetsu vistos a lo largo los linderos del bosque al oeste de la aldea, asegúrense de acabar de raíz a esas plagas, pueden retirarse- concluyo la Senju

\- Estos grupos siguen molestando aun después de la guerra, no acaban nunca- exclamo Yamato fastidiado mientras salia de la torre

-Así es , es la décima misión encomendada esta semana con el mismo fin, están por todas partes- acotó Sai

\- Esperemos que esta sea la última aparición de ellos por konoha- dijo Kakashi

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, la guerra los había separado a todos, esas cicatrices de ver a inocentes morir, de ver familias destrozadas habían hecho mella en el alma de todos los Shinobi sobrevivientes, había un vacío generalizado en la población mundial ninja aun luego de haber derrotado a Madara.

Se detuvieron en un claro, empezaba a oscurecer y no querían enfrentarlos de noche, en la guerra habían suplantado muchas identidades y causado serias masacres en los campamentos, por lo que Kakashi decidió no arriesgar y esperar el amanecer.

Yamato como de costumbre creo una de sus cabañas para pasar la noche, los hombres se arreglaron en una habitación y a Sakura le dejaron la otra. Se reunieron momentos antes de dormir para afinar el plan del amanecer y luego cada quien se fue a su habitación

Sakura espero un momento más sentada en el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la reunión y Naruto se unió a ella

-Sakura-chan, ¿no vas a dormir?- pregunto el rubio

-eso te pregunto a ti, sabes que no me gusta dormir sola desde que finalizo la guerra- exclamo sonrojada

-lo sé, solo quería escuchar que me pidieras que te acompañe- respondió orgulloso- vamos a dormir

Entraron a la habitación de ella y se acomodaron en bolsas de dormir, uno al lado del otro, viéndose fijamente

-Te amo Naruto, gracias por acompañarme-dijo ella hipnotizada con los orbes azules

-Es todo un placer Sakura-chan, y sabes que te amo aún más- exclamo con su mejor sonrisa

\- Que distinto seria todo sin esa maldita guerra, no crees?- pregunto ella

-Sí, pero lastimosamente no podemos retroceder en el tiempo, por lo menos Madara no vive y el mal ha sido erradicado de momento- reflexiono el mientras acariciaba su rostro

\- Es verdad. Siempre me muestras el lado positivo de las cosas, gracias por eso Naruto- admitió- y hay algo que quiero que sepas

-Dime Sakura-chan- respondió el rubio

-Quiero formar una familia contigo- dijo seriamente

-Sakura, no habíamos quedado en esto- respondió el con el semblante duro- te prometí apoyarte y no dejarte sola en ningún momento pero sabes muy bien que eso no pasará

-Naruto estas aquí conmigo, te amo a ti y solo a ti. No hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que una familia que sea nuestra- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-Sakura hemos hablado de esto cada noche desde que acabo la guerra, estas siendo muy terca, - soltó seriamente- en algún momento te olvidaras de mí y buscaras a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz realmente- concluyó el

-No pasara Naruto, no sé qué hacer para que entiendas que es a ti a quien quiero- dijo sollozando

\- No podemos seguir así, tendré que irme- dijo intentando levantarse

-NO-grito ella- está bien, no sacare más el tema pero por favor no me dejes- suplicó

\- Sakura-chan, trata de dormir- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ella caía en los brazos de Morfeo

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación los hombres conversaban

-Ella no está bien, Kakashi-sempai –dijo Yamato- está muy flaca y siempre se le nota ausente, tenía semanas sin salir de casa, no va al hospital, está muy mal

-lo sé, pero debemos tratar de ayudarla a que se recupere, no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros pero estoy seguro que a ella le afecto mucho más esta guerra - explico el ninja copia

Sai solo se limitaba a observar por la ventana, el había sufrido durante su vida muchas cosas pero la guerra no tenía precedentes, aprendió a entender el dolor de los demás cuando volvió a sentir el suyo propio. Tal vez fue lo único positivo que extrajo del conflicto bélico, aunque tal vez no hubiera querido entenderlo nunca.

La noche transcurrió rápido, todos se alistaron al momento y salieron a cumplir la misión para poder regresar a la aldea. Sai utilizó sus animales de tinta y logró rastrearlos en una cueva, se veia bastante oscura y no habia rastro de los Zetsus por fuera de la misma

-Vamos a entrar, tratemos de rodearles en su propia guarida-ordeno Kakashi

-Hai-respondieron al unísono

Ingresaron y solo se veía una torre de cadáveres al fondo cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados, eran aproximadamente 3, parecian mutaciones, no se veian nada debiles

Empezaron a atacar y Kakashi astutamente levantó un muro de piedra, posteriormente con su velocidad logró empalar a dos que estaban cerca con un chidori

-sensei cuidado!!- escuchó de sakura quien en un acto de reflejos golpeo con fuerza a uno de los zetsus que se disponia a clavarle una espada

-estan armados al parecer,deben ser armas de las personas fallecidas- dijo kakashi acercándose a los cadaveres- la mayoria son genin, que impotencia

De repente se escuchó un sonido desde la entrada de la cueva, un zetsu agilmente colocó unos sellos explosivos que estaban activandose

-mierda, yamato cubrenos-ordenó kakashi

-hai, taichou- exclamo yamato aplicando el Mokotoun

Los sellos explotaron y toda la cueva se vino abajo, luego de unos segundos salieron de entre los escombros protegidos con madera pero algo no andaba bien con la pelirrosa

-NO, NO,NO PUEDE SER-gritaba descontrolada- NARUTO DONDE ESTAS, NARUTOOO

Todos estaban atonitos, no podían creerlo, kakashi se acercó a la pelirrosa que buscaba a duras penaa en los escombros

-Sakura-dijo lentamente- Naruto no vino con nosotros

-no bromee Kakashi-sensei, si incluso dormimos juntos anoche-se explicó ella aun excavando en los escombros

-Es imposible Sakura- dijo el ganando su atención- Naruto murió en la guerra

Todos bajaron el rostro, era doloroso siquiera pensarlo, mucho más decirlo, comprobaron que el estado mental de quien había sido una de las genios mas grandes en el campo de la medicina estaba paupérrimo

-NO PUEDE SER- gritó- DEVUELVANME A NARUTO

-El murio con Madara, Sakura- concluyo Kakashi viendo al suelo

-iré con el- susurró mienrras tomaba su kunai y lo llevaba al cuello

-NO- Kakashi hizo un movimiento rapido y logró noquearla ante la sorpresa de los demas miembros-Lo mejor será volver a la aldea y notificar lo que acaba de suceder

Viajaron de vuelta en silencio y preocupados por su compañera.

-Sempai ¿que haremos?-pregunto Yamato contrariado

-solo el sabria como sacarla de este hoyo-reconocio el peliplata mientras viajaban hacia la aldea

contuniará...


End file.
